


Character Biography: Leia Rolando

by Taleslations



Series: Tales of Xillia Character Bios [1]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Character Biography, Character Study, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Meta Essay, Nonfiction, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taleslations/pseuds/Taleslations
Summary: A biography of Leia Rolando.





	Character Biography: Leia Rolando

**Full name:**  Leia Rolando  
**Year of birth:**  Trames 2278  
**Place of birth:**  Rashugal – Leronde  
**Age:**  15  
**Height:**  158cm/5'2"  
**Family:**  Sonia Rolando, Warrick Rolando

### Childhood

Leia was born in Leronde and is the daughter of Sonia and Warrick Rolando, who own the only inn in Leronde. She and Jude were friends since childhood, and they both trained together under Sonia. [2]

When she was a child, she was involved in an accident where one of Derek Mathis' spyrixes exploded near her. She sustained severe burns and injuries, and was between life and death for a while. She underwent several surgeries, and had to go through long and grueling physical therapy to be able to move again. [3] 

### Jude

Her recovery was very hard on her, and she almost gave up several times, but Jude supported her through her whole ordeal, which helped her recover completely. [2]

Because of all he had done for her, she developped feelings for him. She started basing her life around him out of love and gratitude. To her, his happiness was enough to make her happy. She decided to become a nurse so that she could support him when he became a doctor, and started her apprenticeship at the Mathis' clinic. [2]

### The Journey

When Jude came back to Leronde with Milla, Leia noticed that he had changed, and realized that it was thanks to Milla. While being happy to see Jude grow up, she also started being afraid of being left behind. That's when she decided to follow Jude and Milla on their journey. [2]

During the journey, she was confronted with her insecurities. In particular, Agria's opposition to her values hit a sore spot. Leia had always believed that doing one's best and working hard was more important than results, but Agria questioned that mindset. However, Milla's encouragements helped her continue foward. [2]

When Milla "died," Leia took care of a grieving Jude, and protected him when Alvin came to kill him. Her words resonated with Jude and eventually woke him up, but not before she took one of Alvin's bullets. Jude took care of her then until she healed. [1]

She fought Presa and Agria on top of the hallowmont, and tried to save Agria when the ground under her crumbled. However, Agria refused her helped and let herself fall to make a point about Leia's efforts amounting to nothing. [2]

Leia had doubts about continuing the journey. After all, Jude had grown up and had his own goal, whereas her main motivation was to stay by his side. But Rowen helped her understand that any reason was good, and that she should do what she wants. [2]

In the end, she gave up being a nurse and started helping her parents at the inn while she thought about how to find her own happiness. [2]

### Trivia

  * Her favorite dish is cider rice. She likes to combine completely unrelated ingredients in unconventional ways. Her reasoning is that two delicious dishes must be even better together. [2]
  * Jude and her used to take baths together at the Rolando Lodge when they were children. [8]
  * Sonia is stronger than Gaius. [3]
  * Leia was originally a more serious character, but she was changed to be more cheerful to bring some life to the party. [4]
  * She is Hideo Baba's favorite character. [5]
  * She was one of the easiest characters to write. The writers wrote her lines with her voice actress Saori Hayami's voice in mind. [6]
  * Her relationship with Alvin was not resolved within the game. However, the short story that came with Tales of Xillia 2 focuses on her and shows how she and Alvin made up. [7]
  * Alvin is the one who gave her her GHS. [8]



**Author's Note:**

>  **References**  
>  [1] ToX Perfect Guide, p.555-563  
> [2] ToX Official World Guidance Book, p.71  
> [3] ToX Official World Guidance Book, p.87-88  
> [4] ToX Fan's Bible, p.23  
> [5] ToX Official Complete Guide, p.595  
> [6] ToX Official Complete Guide, p.601  
> [7] ToX2 Short Story -The Rains of Trigleph-  
> [8] ToX2 Anthology Drama CD 2014 Summer


End file.
